


Sweet as Honey

by bendingthewillow



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingthewillow/pseuds/bendingthewillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus witnesses Sherlock talking to his bees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on my tumblr account (http://bendingthewillow.tumblr.com/post/36189251029/lockbell-sweet-as-honey-fic-drabble).

A small smile appeared on Marcus’ face. 

If he hadn’t have been there, on the rooftop, he never would have believed what his eyes were witnessing.

Sherlock Holmes… talking to bees.

Joan had told Marcus a few weeks back that bees were a particular… interest of his, how she put it, but he was surprised by to the extent.

Marcus stood by the door, silent, and watched the consulting detective talk to his bees.

"It’s awfully warm for close to the end of November. Normally I’d have all of you inside by now, but the frost hasn’t kicked in. Joan probably wouldn’t like it if you were inside anyway. Well, perhaps she might. She hasn’t had an allergic reaction or hasn’t threatened me to locate you elsewhere. That means that there’s an eighty two percent chance that she wouldn’t mind you living inside. She’d make you sleep in my room, I imagine."

Marcus wondered why he wasn’t yelling for Holmes. He brought over a few cold cases to distract Sherlock, but he couldn’t stop smiling.

For someone who made a living out of deducing the actions of others, Sherlock Holmes hadn’t quite mastered deducing the people who were genuinely interested in him.


End file.
